The present invention relates to a transmission electron microscope in which an image rotating/forming lens system can perform a particular operation.
A transmission electron microscope has not been known which can freely rotate the image of a sample while keeping the magnification of the image constant. That is, in conventional transmission electron microscopes, the magnication of an image varies with the rotation thereof.